


Genious or Madness

by Tinywhaler



Category: Dishonored (Video Game)
Genre: I dunno i just started writing this and was sorta proud of it, Multi, but im just making it up as i go, there might be a romantic relationship later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-04 05:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4126371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywhaler/pseuds/Tinywhaler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“My mind works faster at night than it does during the day, I’m being swept away and I can no longer tell if it’s genius or madness.” – Piero Joplin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Piero Joplin sighed, leaning his weight heavily on his splinter covered, crudely build work bench. His fingers ached and his eyes where tired, threatening to let themselves close and have his body collapse to the floor in exhaustion at any moment. His fingers where blistered from his tinkering and note taking. He lifted his head and looked across the room, the tea Callista had brought out to him earlier still sat steaming on a small table, alongside a few slices of bread and a tin of Hagfish – that had probably expired months ago – she demanded that he eat something, that he looked like he was wasting away. This was true, but Piero was a picky eater and Hagfish didn’t really appeal to him, but in these times, he supposed it was all he would get. Piero pushed himself up, his legs shaking slightly under his weight. He reached out and picked up a long metal pole, and used it to drag down the heavy steel door. You see. They couldn’t let the lights from the buildings shine out across the river, they were here illegally a group (an odd one at that) of people whom called themselves “the loyalists.” Set on returning the missing empress Emily Kaldwin to the thrown that had been stolen from her after her mother’s assassination.

        ‘The poor girl.’ Piero had pondered to himself as he locked the heavy door. ‘How it must feel to watch the life being snatched from your mother, and at such a young age, and at such a hard time.’ Piero let his keys drop onto the small table, he slumped down in his chair with a heavy sigh and looked at his food. Callista had been nice enough to provide him with a small square of butter for his bread and a knife, Piero cracked open the tin of Hagfish and scrunched his nose. He had been right, the horrid stuff had defiantly expired, the smell was putrid but it wouldn’t kill him, and he was hungry. Edible food was hard to come by, the plague that had wiped out most of Dunwall’s population had also contaminated a large amount of the available food, and the supply ships had stopped visiting to reduce the risk of spreading the plague to the other regions. Piero sucked in a breath and used his knife to spread the butter over the slices of bread before slicing up the caned fish and laying it over the bread, Piero silently hoped the bread would take away from some of the Hagfish taste. Piero squeezed his eyes shut and bit into the bread, he scrunched his nose again, swallowing down the bread and the bile that he felt burning in his throat, it would be childish but he wanted to push the plate away and refuse to eat another bite, but Callista had been right he really hadn’t been eating as he should have been.

After forcing down the meal and downing the tea to wash the taste from his mouth Piero pushed himself up from the chair, he did feel a lot better. He had a full stomach, but that hadn’t taken away from the heaviness of his eyes, the tea had helped slightly but tea was a weak source of caffeine and coffee didn’t come in anymore. Coffee beans came from Serkonos and they had been the first to shut off their docks to the Gristol ships. Piero ran a hand over his face, bumping his spectacles down his nose slightly. Sleep. Another thing Callista had demanded he needed.

       

        “Piero, honestly.” Callista had huffed at the slightly taller man, placing both her hands on her hips. Piero his lifted his gaze from the women in front of him and cleared his throat. Talking to women wasn’t his strong point, being an inventor/scientist/natural philosopher didn’t leave much time to learn the ‘proper way to address members of the opposite sex’ and Piero was having trouble grasping what he had done or said this time to upset the dark blond. When Callista stomped over to his work bench and picked up the plate of now mouldy covered food and waved it under his nose until he turned his head and stepped back, did he realise what had upset her. Before he could protest she had already begun.

        “We don’t have enough food as it is, Piero. We can’t afford to have any of it waisted!” She had exclaimed. Piero stood silently he opened his mouth then closed it again picking up the plate in one hand and placing the other on her hip Callista turned and walked back into the pub. It wasn’t long before Callista had returned with the plate of bread and tin of Hagfish and the small tea, brewed just how Piero preferred. Piero had lifted his gaze from his blue prints and notes, pushing the glazed rounded spectacles up his nose.

Callista pointed at the plate. “I expect that to be eaten, every last bite when I come back out with your tea tomorrow.” She said. “Also, sleep. I can hear you working all night, it’s no way to live.”  Piero stood up, he would have protested. Talked on and on about how he was fine and didn’t need the sleep, that he worked better at night. But something made him decide against it, he liked Callista. As a colleague of course, he could dream all he wanted, but he knew they would never be anything more. So Piero gave in, only this once. He scratched the back of his head and agreed to do as Callista said, the smile she gave him made his cheeks heat slightly but he hid it. He watched as she turned and walked back into the building. The hound pits pub, the loyalist’s current residence. Piero let out another sigh and rubbed his temple before turning back to his work. And that’s where Piero found himself now, following Callista’s orders. He would much rather stay up and continue his work but even he knew he needed the sleep, he had caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror when he had gone into the pub to wash his face. He had dark bags under his eyes, and migraines and dizziness had been a more current occurrence than usual. He gripped the railing on the stair case to the higher level of his work shop.

He was about to light a lamp when he remember the window above his writing desk that was still open, grumbling he walked over and reached up to pull the steel window cover down, he paused noticing a soft purple glow coming from the yard below the window. Piero stopped and squinted, his eyes weren’t mistaken. There was a silhouette of a man standing down in the yard, he seemed to be the one causing the soft glow, Piero was tempted to call out and scold the man for the light, but his throat felt think and clogged and he couldn’t get a word out.

Piero began feeling slightly nauseous, the gravity, the air, the world. It all felt like it was shifting un-naturally around him, thoughts and voices and the sounds of whale song filled Piero’s mind. The man stumbled, gripping for anything that would keep him standing up right. Piero pushed his fingers under the frames of his spectacles and rubbed his eyes, he lifted his head and squinted but the lights and the man where gone. Piero blinked.

        “Perhaps I am quite a bit more tired than I supposed.” He mumbled to himself, he lifted his head again at the sound of a soft purring boat engine. A boat engine that he knew because he had worked on it, to soften the sound the engine made when moving across the river to risk being spotted. Samuel, their boat man was back, and so was Corvo. Lady Emily’s body guard.  

Piero peered down into the darkness as Corvo hurriedly walked across the yard, opened the door to the pub then disappeared. Piero bit his lower lip glancing over the yard again before pulling the window shutter down and locking it. He let out a heavy sigh, taking off his glasses and setting them down on his writing desk, he shrugged off his coat and belt hanging them over a chair then slipped out of his pants, hanging then over the chair also. He breathed out then collapsed onto the bed, the sheets where crisp and felt clean, but that was most likely due to his lack of actually sleeping in the bed. Most nights he ended up sleeping at one of his work benches, using his blue prints as a pillow, it wasn’t the most comfortable rest and it never lasted long but it was what he was used to. The bed felt odd to him now, un-natural almost. But soon Piero drifted off into dream land, purple lights and a silhouetted man with dark eyes filled his dreams, dreams he would not remember when he woke.


	2. Chapter 2

        “Piero?” a soft voice spoke, stirring the man from his sleep. Callista stood at the end of his bed, placing his morning tea down on his writing desk, along with a small sized bowl of porridge. “Please, excuse me. I thought you would have been awake by now.” Callista had said, a slight blush dusted her cheeks. Piero rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat, pushing himself up in bed to look over her. She stood and nodded before turning and leaving.

Piero pushed the covers back and slid out, the air was thick and cold. He collected his cloths and quickly dressed himself, he grunted and lifted the window shutter. The warm sun filtered in touching his skin, he sat down at his reading desk and sipped at the tea. The Hound pits was nice enough, there was a nice view across the Wrenhaven River, and the area didn’t seem too contaminated by the plague. Of course the area’s surrounding had been wiped out but the pub was clean. Well, clean enough.

Piero picked up the bowl of porridge into his hands and hummed spooning a mouthful into his mouth. A smile twitched at his lips, Callista had sweetened it with a small amount of honey. Piero sighed and spooned another mouthful of food onto his spoon, he raised the spoon to his lips and let out a small breath, pausing. He could feel the hair on his arms and on the back of his neck prick up, the air felt like it was shifting around him. With a loud ‘TWHIP’ and a bright flash of light that made Piero jump up from his chair and stumble backwards, the bowl clattering to the floor - There goes his breakfast. - Piero straightened his spectacles and blinked.

        “Corvo!?” Piero exclaimed, the dark haired man sat crouched on his desk, the tea had spilt and was also dripping off the table to the floor. Piero pushed himself up and steadied himself against the railing that kept him from falling back down to the lower floor of the work shop. Corvo sat silently, where? How? Piero’s mind raced with questioning thoughts. Corvo stood and stepped down of the table in one smooth graceful movement, Piero watched with wide eyes.

Corvo let a deep hum leave his throat, the man didn’t talk. He never had. And Piero didn’t dare ask if he simply chose not to talk, or if something had happened that had caused the man to lose him voice. Corvo reached into his coat and pulled out his pistol holding it out aimed directly at Piero’s chest, Piero’s eyes widened and he felt his heart stopped beating for a moment. He heard Corvo make another deep noise that sounded almost like a growl and it was then that Piero realized that he wasn’t aiming to shoot, he was passing him the gun. With slightly shaky hands Piero took the gun and let the breath he was holding escape his lungs. Piero turned walked down the stairs back into his workshop, he could feel Corvo keeping pace right behind him, his steps silent. Piero placed the gun down on one of his benches and walked across the room, opening a draw. He watched Corvo walk over, the draw was full of neatly sorted ammunitions, bullets, crossbow bolts, grenades, spring traps, re-wiring tools. Everything Corvo needed. He watched as the former Royal protector fished through the draw, filling his pockets and pouches with as much as he could carry. Piero turned his attention to the Pistol, it had gained a small amount of damage and Piero guessed that Corvo had wanted it upgraded. Piero began tinkering listening to Corvo moving around behind him.

        “You know.” Piero started, he heard Corvo stop moving, and he had the man’s attention. “I saw something last night, just before you got back. A man it looked like, surrounded by a purple light.” Piero turned his head, Corvo was watching him though his deep brown eyes, his brow was raised slightly, clearly interested in Piero’s story.

        “I don’t know perhaps I was just so tired, but he seemed familiar as if I had seen him before but I can’t place where.” At this point Piero was talking to himself more than he was Corvo but the royal protector was still giving the philosopher his entirety of attention. Piero hummed softly in thought.

       “I couldn’t make him out too well, it was quite dark but…he seemed, it felt as if he knew I was watching him, and he was watching right back. Dark black eyes that I could not see just watching. And, it felt as if my entire reality had shifted, as if the void where leaking through into the real world.” Piero stopped, feeling Corvo’s gaze practically burning a hole into him. Piero looked up and Corvo still looked surprised or was he concerned now.

Corvo pointed at Piero and motioned him closer, Piero set the gun down on his work bench and stepped over to Corvo. Corvo waved his hand out palm up motioning across the yard, his silent way of saying ‘show me where.’ Piero walked across the yard Corvo following closely. Lord Pendleton who had stepped outside to smoke a cigar with a small glass of Dunwall red held in his other hand watched the odd pair in silence. Piero stopped.

        “He was right here.” He said pointing to the ground, Corvo squatted and pressed his fingers against the dirt. Piero watched eyes full of curiosity, and he could have sworn he noticed the odd tattoo on Corvo’s Left hand glow softly as he touched the ground. Corvo stood and nodded wiping his hand on his coat.

Piero was full of question he knew he wouldn’t get an answer to, they questions too complicated for simple Yes or No answers Corvo provided. Instead he simply returned to his workshop and finished up his work on the pistol. Piero passed the upgraded weapon back to Corvo and attempted to read the Royal Protectors features.

Corvo simply nodded and turned leaving the work shop for Samuels’s boat. Piero stepped out standing at the top of the steps watching the boat leave. When Piero turned he almost ran straight into the chest of Lord Treavor Pendleton, Piero stumbled back.

        “Excuse me, Treavor.” He mumbled stepping to move around the taller man, Piero hear a low annoyed sound come from the noble which made him slow his pace and look over his shoulder.

        “Lord Pendleton.” Treavor corrected, Piero simply rolled his eyes behind his rounded frames and continued his walk back into his work shop. Piero collected his books from his benches and the floor stacking them into a small pile, he picked them up and turned to carry them to a shelf. Treavor was standing just outside the door, he didn’t dare step inside. Probably out of fear of getting grease onto his suit. Piero eyed him sceptically then continued walking over and placing the books onto a shelf.

Treavor was still standing at the door when Piero had finished stacking the books, the noble man clearly wanted something, and was either unsure how to ask or too stubborn to. Piero sighed and busied himself with clearing his work bench space to lay out the blue prints for his newest project.

        “Corvo is going to kill my brothers.” Piero looked up, Treavor had taken the seat at Piero’s small dinner table, and the glass in the noble man’s hand lifted to his lips the browney red liquid disappearing down his throat. Piero sighed, the other loyalists clearly didn’t want to listen to Pendleton whine, Piero figured. ‘So he’s come out here to pester me.’ Piero thought letting out a breath.

         “I’m sure Corvo will find a way to handle the situation in a, kind manor.” He said, Treavor lifted his eyes from the drink. “He managed to take out High Overseer Campbell without killing him, I’m sure he would do the same for your brothers.” Piero rolled the blue prints out on his work bench, Treavor hadn’t moved. Piero wanted to kick him out, but Pendleton had power, and could possibly do horrible things to him if he felt offended, so Piero kept his mouth shut. Treavor sighed, Piero tried to ignore him.

The sky had turned orange and Treavor had drank his way through an entire bottle of wine – his manservant Wallace wondering over to top up the glass whenever it was empty – before he left Piero’s workshop. At this Piero had let out a sigh of relief. Treavor hadn’t been bad company, no. The drunken noble had simply sat quietly at the table and thought in silence. Piero could only guess that for whatever reason Lord Pendleton had decided he wanted to be in someone’s company and that Piero was the most fitting candidate. Samuels Boat engine purred softly as he and Corvo pulled up at the concrete dock.  
  
The pub door opened and Admiral Havelock and Overseer Martin stepped out followed by Wallace and the three servant girls, Piero watched curiously. When Admiral Havelock make eye contact with him and signalled with his hand for Piero to come over did he know that this arrival was an important one? Callista walked down the stairs with Wallace and Lydia following behind while Havelock and Martine exchanged a handshake. Piero crept over to stand just behind the Admiral peaking down at the dock.

Corvo stepped out of Samuel’s boat and extended his hand, a small pale hand took Corvo’s and the Royal Protector helped the owner of the tiny hand out of the boat. The Empress Emily Piero realized. The Admiral walked down the steps to the docks to shake hands with Corvo while Callista headed back up the stairs with Emily, Piero fumbled when she looked over at him with a smile and he quickly bent over in a clumsy bow, he heard the little Empress giggle then she left with Callista. Piero looked up and let out a breath before returning to his work shop.


	3. Chapter 3

Days past slowly, Piero continued his work supplying Corvo with more ammunition each day. Sometimes Piero pondered which sorry soul ended up with one of his bullets through their chest, or who fell to the ground limp and unconscious after being injected with his sleep darts. But they were dark thoughts that he pushed away, having Emily around provided a small amount of distraction for Piero, the tiny empress would often rush out into his work shop, bouncing from foot to foot giggling excitedly.

        “I’m hiding from Callista, help me hide.” She said keeping her voice down, Piero lifted his eyes from his notes and smiled, he stepped aside and let Emily crouch down behind his work bench. He chuckled when Callista walked out into the yard.

        “Piero, have you seen Emily? She has lessons and she’s run off again.”

Piero hummed and adjusted his spectacles.

        “I’m sorry Callista, I don’t think I’ve seen the young empress.”

Piero smirked hearing Emily’s tiny laugh, he would get an ear full from Callista when she found out he had helped Emily get out of doing her lessons but after all she had been through the girl deserved some fun. Callista placed her hands on her hips and looked out over the yard of the hound pits. Corvo stepped out of the pub catching Callista’s attention.

         “Oh, Corvo. Emily is hiding again, could you help me find her.”

Piero heard Corvo chuckle his eyes looked unfocused but seemed to be extremely concentrated at the same time, Corvo turning his head looking towards Piero, the look gave Piero’s chills it was almost like Corvo was looking straight through him. Corvo blinked again and his usual expression returned, there was a hint of a smile at his lips as he walked into Piero work shop and peeked behind the work bench. Emily burst into giggled and threw herself into Corvo’s arms.

        “Piero!” Callista exclaimed. Piero smiled causing Emily to giggle again. Corvo set Emily down, he placed a hand on her back and gently guided her over to Callista.

        “Callista, couldn’t I do lessons with Piero and learn how to craft weapons?”

Callista gave Emily a horrified look.

        “Defiantly not. Weapons are not for a young empress.”

Piero lent against the work bench and smiled as Emily huffed and walked back into the pub. Piero turned to ask Corvo if there was anything he needed but kept his mouth shut. Corvo wore a smile, not the amused smiles he usually gave. Piero stood in silence, what a relief Corvo must have been feeling. After six months of having no idea where she was or what was happening to her, she was here and she was safe. Of course Piero had heard the rumours, of Corvo and the late empress, and if the rumours where true and Emily was Corvo’s daughter than he was probably feeling even more relief than Piero could fathom.

Corvo blinked then looked towards Piero before nodding and strolling out of his workshop. Piero turned back to his notes. Piero worked in silence for most of the day until a loud clang that sounded like swords jolted him from his thoughts. He looked up and walked over to the door of the workshop, Corvo was training with the Admiral in the yard, this caught Piero’s interest he hadn’t seen the weapon he had crafted for the Royal Protector in action.  Piero lent against the door frame of the work shop and watched, Corvo and the Admiral circled each other both crouched slighting in a fighting stance, swords drawn, ready to strike as soon as the other made a move.

Piero watched, his eyes taking the detail of how the two men moved, it was almost like a rehearsed dance in its way Havelock would step forward with a swing and Corvo would side step and clash their swords together to keep Havelock’s sword from coming in contact with his body. The pub door swung open and Emily rushed out stopping in front of Piero before clapping.  She jogged over to Samuels make shift boat shelter and stood to watch. Callista stepped out of the pub soon after.

        “Lady Emily?”

She looked over to Piero, Piero just smiled and pointing with his thumb towards the little empress watching Corvo and Havelock’s training with wide wondering eyes. Callista sighed and lent against the wall just outside Piero’s workshop. “I try to teach her sums, etiquette, about the history of the isles and always she says she wants to learn about guns and how to fight with a sword.” Piero smiled and the nursemaid. Callista looked tired, Piero could only guess from what he had seen of the future empress but Emily did look like a handful.  Piero shrugged, moving to stand closer to Callista.

         “I think. If I had witnessed my mother’s death, I would want to learn how to fight to protect myself too.”

Piero said, he could feel Callista looking at him but chose not to meet her gaze. Callista wrapped her arms around herself and turned back to looking at Emily who cheered when Corvo locked swords with Havelock and knocked the sword out of the Admirals hand, ending their training session. Emily jogged over to Corvo.

         “Corvo, will you teach me how to climb to the roof of the pub?” Emily asked, Corvo simply smiled and placed a hand on her back walking with her back over to Callista and Piero. Emily smiled.  
  
         “Mr. Joplin. I would like you to teach me about weapons.”

Emily said, it sounded slightly more like a demand than a request. Piero looked up at Callista, the nursemaid look like she was about to say no but then her face softened.

         “A small lesson should be okay, just…Piero, nothing too dangerous.”

Callista said, Piero chuckled and removed his spectacles and cleaned them on his shirt before putting them back on, he looked down at Emily who was bouncing excitedly.

        “I suppose I could prepare a lesson.” Piero turned and walked through the work shop, Emily trailing behind him. “On the production of whale oil perhaps, or the crafting of metals.” Piero walked up stairs tapping his writing table, Emily sat down while Piero hummed. Callista and Corvo watched Emily follow Piero upstairs, Callista looked at Corvo. The Royal Protector smiled back.

Piero browsed through his collection of books, a few notebooks he had written in, in hopes to one day have them published and others that where the few books he managed to pack together when he was asked by Havelock to join the Loyalist cause. Piero settled simply on his book about the history of Whale Oil and sat it down in front of Emily, the future empress picked up the book and read the title out loud before setting it down on the table and opening it. Piero smiled, he walked over to the whale oil tank dispenser and pulled the lever, the clatter from the tank falling caused Emily to lift her eyes from the book.

        “This is a whale oil tank, if you would please come her Lady Emily.” Piero said smiling when he saw Emily’s eyes light up. Emily jumped out of her chair and trotted over to Piero, He handed her the tank and let her hold it.

        “It’s sort of heavy.” Emily giggled. Piero smile and walked over placing his hand on the second machine in the room.

        “This is the whale oil dispenser, would you please bring the tank over and I’ll show you how to fill it.”

Emily picked the tank up and passed it to Piero who loaded it up into the dispenser. He pointed to another lever. “Would you pull this for me?” he asked. Emily nodded and reached up tugging the lever down, watching in amazement as the bright blue oil filled the glass tank. Piero pulled the tank down and sat it on the floor.

Emily squatted down to look at it then stood up and tried to lift the tank this time having much more trouble, Piero laughed. He picked up the tank and walked down stairs Emily trailing behind him.

        “Whale oil was being harvested in Dunwall for years before we realized what it could do, the whalers originally just threw it was waste and filled barrels with the stuff and threw it back into the ocean. A man named Esmond Roseburrow came to Dunwall as his last chance of making a life for himself, when he arrived he observed some of the poorer slaughterhouse workers using collected Whale Oil to stoke their fire and he discovered the Oil’s potential. It took quite a bit of refining but Roseburrow managed to convert the Oil into a fuel that powered all of Dunwall. It made him rich beyond his wildest dreams. But Roseburrow was not a greedy man and did not take his work for granted, When Anton Sokolov came to him with an idea to use the Whale oil to create weapons and military technology he agreed to give him a chance.”

Piero pushed open the small door leading out to the back of his work shop, he was pleased to see Emily had been listening closely, taking in everything he said.

        “Sokolov’s technology changed Dunwall so greatly that when Roseburrow realised the mistake he had made it was too late.”

Piero picked up the tank. “While Whale Oil is a fuel, it is still incredibly unstable. If it were to be knocked over too had or shot that tank would explode, and it in incredibly dangerous to be close to an exploding whale oil tank, glass shards and the oil heats up to skin melting temperatures.”

Emily looked up at Piero who grinned back at her.

        “Callista will probably have my head for this, but I’m in charge of this lesson and In order to fully understand the reactions of Whale Oil I believe you have to witness it.” Piero said, Emily looked at the tank then back up to Piero.

        “You’re going to make it explode!”

Emily exclaimed and Piero nodded.

        “Just make sure you’re standing right back, Lady Emily.”

Piero said, Emily ducked behind the door peeking out to watch. Piero held the tank in one hand and swung it back and forth a few times before letting it go, Piero stepped back into the shelter of the work out with Emily and watched as the tank collided with the rock wall and exploded with a bright flash and a loud noise. Emily clapped her hands

        “Mr. Joplin that was amazing.” Emily said, she stepped out of the work shop and slowly walked over to observe the mess the exploded oil had made. Nearly the entire Loyalist group rushed out of the pub Callista and Corvo glaring at Piero, the natural philosopher smiled sheepishly, most likely he wouldn’t be allowed to give lessons to Emily anymore. Emily stood at the edge of the mess the exploded tank had made.

Callista stomped over to Piero and looked just about ready to deliver a firm slap to his cheek but stopped and huffed turning to collect Emily, the young empress skipped along as Callista led her back inside, talking about all the things she had learnt about Whale Oil. The Admiral growled under his breath and walked back inside followed closely by Overseer Martin. Treavor Pendleton had a bright red stain down the front of his suit clearly having spilled his drink over himself in fright, he looked down and make an almost inhuman noise finally noticing the stain, and he turned and rushed back into the pub.

        “WALLACE!”

He called sounding flustered. That left Corvo and Piero, Corvo ran his hand down his face and sighed. Piero pushed his hands into his coat pockets and bit his lip.  
  
       “I apologise for the scare, Corvo.”

Piero said softly, Corvo looked up and waved his hand dismissively. Cecilia walked out of the pub holding a broom tightly, she looked over at the two men Corvo nodded and turned to leave Piero just rubbed the back of his neck.

        “You’re here to clean up my mess?” he asked, Cecilia nodded her cheeks flushing slightly. “Sorry about that.” He finished. Cecilia paused and bit her lip before turning her head away and walking quickly over to the mess of Oil and glass. Piero stood in silence for a moment before walking over helping pick up the larger shards of glass and the lid of the tank throwing them into a dumpster, Cecilia looked up watching Piero.

        “You don’t have to…this is my job after all.”

She said, her voice quiet. Piero simply shook his head.

        “No, I made this mess.”

Cecilia smiled and looked down using the broom to brush the glass into a pile, Piero walked back into his workshop and found a small bucket and shovel, he and Cecilia used the shovel to pick up the glass and the bucket to hold it all. Piero dumped the bucket full of glass into the dumpster and wiped his brow with his coat sleeve. Cecilia gave a small smile and nod of thanks before picking up the broom and bucket and walked with quick steps back into the pub. Piero watched raising a brow.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, my first shot at writing a Dishonoured fic.. I have another two chapters already written but i dunno...if you guys like this I'll post the other two and any other Chapters i write.


End file.
